Make Me Love Again
by distantsmiles
Summary: Katie gave up hopes of love, when her boyfriend Kyle dumped her before. Now, she doesn't care about it.  But why does she feel different when she's with James? What happens when Kendall makes a bet with James to make Katie fall in love? Summary sucks! D:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's my first fanfic!**  
><strong>I love Jatie, okayy! HAHA, I read Jatie fics everytime.<strong>  
><strong>I'm not much of a writer, so i'm so sorry if it sucks..<br>****If I don't get reviews, yeap.. I'll stop..**

**Oh, I don't own Big Time Rush, btw~  
>'Cause if I did, i'd be hogging Logan, James, Carlos &amp; Kendall from you all. :) xoxo<strong>

**LYRICS **  
><em>THOUGHTS<em>  
>"CONVERSATION"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's POV:<strong>

My name is Katie Knight. I'm 15 and the younger sister of Big Time Rush's Kendall Knight.  
>I live at the Palmwoods with him, my mom &amp; my 3 un-biological brothers too..<br>Well, let's face it.. I live with the whole Big Time Rush..  
>I've known Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond my whole life because they're my brother's best friends.<p>

I'm not talented. I don't sing, dance, act or model.  
>The only thing i'm good at is pranks.<br>Oh, and you don't see boys drooling over me. I only had one boyfriend once, his name was Kyle, and he was a total douche bag.

And ever since then, I don't see boys in that way interesting..

I don't find love interesting..

**_P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! **_P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! P A G E B R E A K ! _**_**

-morning-

It was a normal day at LA.

Well, 4 boys eating dinosaur shaped nuggets for breakfast is what I call normal.  
>I wake up to the sound of Carlos and Logan bickering about who's a better Kardashian..<p>

_Oh, typical Carlitos and Logie._

I sit on the couch, and see James comes over beside me and sits down..  
>"Goodmorning Katie-Kat!" he says while flashing his million dollar smile.. "had a great night?"<p>

"Yes Jamie!" was all I replied before hugging him.

If you must know, i've known James since I was 3, and when he, Kendall, Carlos and Logan were 7.  
>I practically grew up with the guys. So, they love me as much as I love them in a sibling-way!<p>

But why is it whenever I see James, I get this feeling inside. It's not usual for me.  
>Before going to my room, I stop and look at James who was now combing his hair into perfection.<p>

_Your eyes are amazing, your hair is perfect just the way it is.. Your smile and your lips are perfect.. I love you more than a - wait.. what am I saying?_

I snap back into reality and enter my room..

_Why was I thinking of James like that? He's 19, Katie.. And besides, you hate love.._

**James's POV:**

Katie left for her room, and Mama Knight left for a vacation at Minnesota.

_Is it really a good idea to leave us all alone here? Well.. Logan's in charge anyway.. If we mess up, he gets  
>to be blames for it. <em>I smirk at the idea of Logan being blamed.

"Hey guys, isn't it weird that Katie's 15 and she doesn't have a boyfriend?" Kendall asks.  
>"That's just ironic coming from the over-protective big brother of hers, but yes. Yes it is." Logan says.<br>"Well, she is smart, hot, funny and devious.. Why wouldn't a guy chase her?" Carlos says. "Maybe she doesn't like anyone yet?"  
>"Katie did have a boyfriend once! Kyle, remember?" I shot up to the guys.<p>

"Riiiiiiighhht.." the other 3 all sing together.

Then at that moment, Kendall had that strange 'idea face' of his.

"JAMES! Tell you what.. I'll give you 20 days to make Katie fall in love.. Since you ARE the 'Doctor of Love' .. and because i'll give you 100 bucks if you suceed.."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, it's horrible.. I'm not a writer, gaaaahh. D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't care about reviews nowww.. HAHA..  
>I got one though! I love youu..<br>But I might as well contiue it because I have nothing better to do..  
><strong>

**~I DONT OWN BIG TIME RUSH.. I want to.. But.. eh..~  
><strong>

**lyrics  
><strong>_thoughts  
><em>" CONVERSATION "

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV:<strong>

_Of all people who would ask me to do something like that to Katie, it was her own big brother Kendall.. Well, I guess I can do it.. This would be like taking candy from a Kendork.. _

"I'll do it! But, I just have to make her like anyone, right?"  
>"Yeah. And your 20 days begins... nowwww!"<p>

I don't really do anything.. I just sat back down and we all just began to watch America's Next Top Model.  
>I'm not a fan of it, though Carlos seems to put interest in it..<p>

_Ugh, girls who put on too much make-up disgust me.. And c'mon.. Who tries to get skinnier when you can almost see your bones popping out? _

I stand up and go to Katie's room.. Maybe to get a head start on things..

I knock.. "Kat? It's Jamie.. Can I come it?"  
>I hear her say yes, and go inside the room to see her dancing around like there's a party.<p>

"Calm down Kat! I just need to ask you something.." trying to get her attention.  
>"Okay, go ask away Jamie.." she says smiling..<p>

"Tell me what happened with Kyle?"

**Katie's POV:**

His question took me back to 1 year & 3 months ago.. The time when I had been with Kyle..

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Katie, tell me why you love me.." Kyle whispered to my ear..  
>I thought of reasons, and had them, but I just couldn't find the strenght to say it.<p>

"Katie?"  
>"Mmmmm?"<br>"Answer me, honey.. Why do you love me?"  
>I was about to say that I loved him because he was just amazing, but instead.. the words..<br>"I don't love you.." came out..

He bellowed in rage.  
>"ALL THIS TIME? I WAS DOING THIS SHIT TRYING TO IMPRESS YOU, YOU ENDED UP NOT LOVING ME? FUCKING BITCH.. WHY? I GAVE YOU PRESENTS AND KISSED YOU AND HUGGED YOU.."<p>

And with that last sentence, he grabbed hold of my neck and choked me so hard I was in the urge of tears.. He then pushed me so hard my head hit the window causing the glass to break and fall on me entirely..  
>The next thing I know I was on the ground..<br>Lying there, as if I couldn't feel anything..  
>I could barely feel my heart beat..<p>

"KATIE KNIGHT.. YOU DON'T DESERVED TO BE LOVED.. YOU DONT DESERVE TO LOVE EITHER.. NO ONE WANTS A BITCH WHO DOESN'T LOVE BACK.. IF IT'S NOT OBVIOUS, WE'RE THROUGH, BITCH.."

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

When I snapped back to reality, I realized I was crying in James's arms..  
>"Hey Kat, it's okay.. I promise, no one will ever hurt you every again.."<br>"That's what he said when we started dating, Jamie.." I said in a muffled voice..  
>"But i'm not Kyle, you know that right?" he said as he liftd my chin up so that my eyes were locked to his..<p>

_Your eyes are beautiful.. Did anyone tell you that? Your long eyelashes are amazing.. Don't they get tangled up when you blink.. And your - THERE I GO AGAIN.._

"I know Jamie.." was all I said after realizing we were both staring at each other..

"Tell you what, we go around Palmwoods tomorrow, and we'll talk ok?" he said as he was about to leave my room..  
>I nodded of approval, and he left closing the door.<p>

_Will I ever love again? Will anyone want someone like me? A regular girl who has no Hollywood quality? I doubt it.._

As I think of what would happen to me next, I drift off to sleep.

**James's POV:**

Day 2 / Day 20

Katie and I are going around Palmwoods today..  
>Because I'm executing my MAKE KATIE LIKE SOMEONE BY 20 DAYS PLAN 's first step here.<p>

FINDING THE RIGHT GUY FOR KATIE.

"So what we going to do today Jamie?" she askes.  
>"I thought maybe we could go get ice cream and walk around the park?"<br>"Sounds good.."

While walking to the ice scream stand.. I asked Katie..  
>"Hey Katie.. What do you look for in a guy?"<br>"Uhmm.. I have to think about that Jamie.."  
>"Alright, let me know, ok?"<p>

With that, I realized things would go a bit longer than I expected it would be..

Katie and I spend the day sitting on the grass.  
>I saw the new kid from 5B named Brendon I think, give Katie a wink, and she shrugged it off.<br>Her face said anger, but I saw in her eyes..

_Her pretty brown eyes.. an- wait.. what.._

Anyway, her eyes read hurt.. regret..longing..  
>I can't believe Kyle would do something to Katie to scar her permanently like that..<br>She wasn't ready, couldn't he wait?

~4 hours later that day~

"Hey Jamie, thanks for today.. I had fun.." She said hugging me.  
>"No worries Kat. Don't forget my question okay?" I said chuckling as she went to her room..<br>"Ohh, I'll think about it alright.. Goodnightt!" she said.  
>"Night, Kat!"<p>

_God i'm exhausted.. I hope days with Katie don't always go this tiring..  
><em>I went to my shared room with Carlos, trying to make sure he doesn't wake up.. and slowly get under my sheets, and drift off to sleep..

* * *

><p><strong>Someone help me please.. I'm not writer.. :\ <strong>  
><strong>Should I put some Lomille in here or? Just.. No.. Ok..<strong>  
><strong>I'm going to skip about 7 days of their days, but it won't mean big so.. k.<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE DEARLY ACCEPTED.  
>and some help too.. :\ :3<strong>

**xoxox. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiii.. I'm sorry that i've been posting up short chapters lately, but i'm turning blank with ideas.  
>I don't even know if this chapter is.. acceptable.. D:<br>Thanks for all the reviews though! x3 Love you for it.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush..  
>'Cause if I did.. well.. I'd be Mrs. HendersonSchmidtPenaMaslow by now~<br>BUT NOOOO. xD**

**HAHA, anywayyy! Please help me finish this story? :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie POV:<strong>

Ever since that day James asked me what I look for in a guy, I've been in deep thought lately.  
>I decided i'd make up a list and just give them to James..<br>But I just realized that it's been a week, and the list is practically empty..

_Why is this so hard? I'd describe Zac Efron or something, but i'd sound.. eh.._

Then it hit me..

**KATIE'S LIST OF WHAT SHE LOOKS FOR IN DUDES:**

**beautiful eyes**

**wonderful smile**

**awesome sense of humor & loves to prank people**

**taller than me**

**someone who likes music**

**amazing hair**

**wears casual yet good looking clothes**

**likes the color green**

(A/N: James's favorite color is green.. sooo..)

**can sing**

**likes food**

**great body ? uhh..**

I stare at the list to try and think of more reasons, but nothing else comes to me.  
>I was afraid that this list would describe Kyle, but to my surprise.. It was nothing like him..<p>

I sigh in relief and fold it up and put ' to Jamie..' on the fold and leave it on the couch.  
>Since the guys were at the studio doing their 10 hours of harmonies with Gustavo today, I figured i'd just stay with Jo &amp; Camille and just chill until they get back or something.<p>

I grab my stuff to go over to Jo's appartment since they'd both be there.  
>But I was still thinking about the list I made..<p>

Then it hit me again..

_Katie.. Did you just perfectly descirbe James on the list you made?_  
>I stopped at the thought and take one last look at the list and realize I was right..<p>

_Wh..what the.. f..fuck? Why did I just describe Jamie.. Ugh, can't be.. He isn't the only one with these stuff anyway.. right? GAHHHHH!_

I sigh in confusion and head to Jo's appartment completely clueless.

**Jo POV:**

Katie just called and asked if she can come over and hang with me and Camille since the guys aren't around today.. I told her she could come over and we can talk or watch movies or something.

_**DING! DING! DING!**_

I open the door, to see Katie and Camille both outside.

"Hey Jo!" my best friends say.  
>"Hey guys, come in!" I replied to them.<p>

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Camille asks.  
>"I was thinking maybe we could just chill &amp; watch movies?" I suggest.<br>Katie and Camille both look at each other with smile on their face and just nod in approval.

-Big Time Rush-

-at Rocque Records-

**Kendall POV:**

It's been 9 days since I made that bet with James..  
>In my point of view, he isn't making any progress.. I mean, Katie's still in the house everyday doing nothing.<p>

As soon as Gustavo gives us an hour for break, I go directly to James, while Carlos & Logan both head off to the canteen to get us all some food.

"James! How's that bet we've been talking about?" I smug to James as he drinks water.  
>"No progress, to be honest.. I'll get there.. Besides, I still have 11 days left!" he says pausing from his drink.<p>

I nod as if i'm interested.. Then I just thought of an even better idea..

"HEY! To spice things up, why don't YOU try to get HER to fall in love with YOU?" I quickly suggest.

James looks at me with a face like he's just seen Gustavo in a muscle shirt or something.  
>"Ohh, um.. Why?" he answeres hesitantly..<br>"Because you don't have a girlfriend, and I think you guys would be great for each other?"  
>"But I don't like Katie.."<p>

_Well, that's one thing i'm glad to hear.._

"You don't have to like her.. You just have to make her like you.. Completely different!"

James thinks stuff through, and finally approves of it.

_What if.. am I? Would I be a horrible brother for doing this to my own little sister? Eh.. I'm trying to help her, so.. I don't think so.._

**James POV:**

_Did Kendall really just tell me to make Katie fall in love with me? Oh god, he owes me more than 100 this time.._

He said I didn't have to like here, which I don't.. So it makes things easier I guess..

It's been 9 days since the bet started, and Katie didn't give me the list of things she looks for a guy. But, it doesn't matter now does it? Since I just have to make her like me.

_Damn.. I was planning to make her like Tyler but.. Shit.. _

Well, I don't actually know what I feelf for Katie..  
>She's like my little sister, but when i'm with her.. It feels different..<p>

..a good different..

* * *

><p><strong>I noticed how I have grammar &amp; spelling mistakes in both recent chapters, and maybe this one.<br>But I don't want to edit~ D: Sorry! xD  
>It's just careless mistakes soooo..<strong>

**Oh, i'd love it if you helped me with the later chapters for this story~  
>Just PM or something? :3<br>Reviews would give me ideas, i think..**

**Unicorns are awesome.  
>Bye. xoxox<strong>


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE !

**I'm really sorry for not being able to update lately! :(**  
><strong>i'm really busy, and i'm out of ideas to continue.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, and here's one promise:**

**I'll make chapters longer! :) HAHA.**  
><strong>I owe you that much.<strong>

**Suggest ideas / help me out! :) thanks.**

**xoxo.**

_**POSTING A CHAPTER LATER! xx3**_


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, here it is.. This chapter's just something I thought of while fixing my room.. Weird right? HAHA.**

**Tell me what you think, okay? :) Review ! and give some ideas too!**

* * *

><p>DAY 10  20.

**James' POV:**

We get home from Rocque Records exhausted.

"I'M GOING TO EAT CORNDOGS AND FISHTICKS AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!" Carlos yelled running towards the freezer.  
>"I'm going to bed.." Logan says yawing.<br>"Same here.. James? What are you going to do?" Kendall asks me before entering his bedroom.

_I'm going to make Katie fall in love with me.. Duuhh?_

"Oh, just gonna cool down for a bit.. See you guys in the morning!" I say smiling awkwardly.  
>They all nod in approval and just sleep. Carlos didn't feel like eating anymore, so he headed to the room too.<p>

I decide to go sit on the couch and watch some Wipe Out.  
>Then I realize a folded up note that says <em>"to Jamie.."<em> on it.

_Must be from Katie.._

It was a list. It was no ordinary list.  
>It was the list of what she looks for in guys!<p>

As I read through it, I my eyes just keep getting wider.

_..my favorite color's green.. i'm taller than Kat.. I have perfect hair.. I like music.. I -_

I stop reading the paper because I didn't want to go further.  
><em>She likes people who is coincidentally like me.. This is going to be easier than I thought..<em>

I let out a smirk in relief that this was going to be as easy as I thought.  
>I go inside my shared room with Logan, trying to be quiet because I didn't want to wake the guy.<br>If I woke him up, i'll be facing a nightmare.. Trust me.. NEVER WAKE LOGAN UP WHEN HE'S TIRED..

I change to my jogging pants and head on to bed. I don't wear a shirt to sleep, because I find it more comfortable.  
>Before sleeping, I take one last look at Katie's list.<p>

I stare at it for awhile, and just sigh on the fact that Katie wasn't the same kid I knew back home.  
>She was someone better.<p>

_**-B I G T I M E R U S H-**_

**Katie's POV:**

Jo asked me if I wanted to sleep over since her dad's out of town for a month.  
>I agreed, and I just texted Kendall saying that i'd spend the night with her.<p>

Of course, he allowed me.. Well, Jo is Kendall's girlfriend..

Camille was sleeping over too.. So it was just the three of us tonight..

"So before sleeping, what do you guys want to do?" Jo asks while munching down on some chips.  
>"How 'bout you guys help me practice for an upcoming role?" Camille suggests holding out her script.<br>Jo & I gave her a look and she just put her script away.

"Hey? Why not truth or dare?" I suggest.

"Sure!" they both say.  
>"Katie, you start. You suggested it." Camille says with a giggle.<p>

"Ok, fine! Camille.. Truth or dare?"  
>Camille brightly says dare and smiles at me.<br>"I dare you to go to my apartment and kiss Logan then slap him while he's sleeping.." I say while giving her a huge smug.  
>"YESSSSSSSSS!" she screams out.<p>

_Wow, that girl sure would do anything for Logan.._

Jo and I both follow Camille to the 4th floor. I grab my keys and slip inside quietly.  
>Camille leads the way to Logan &amp; James' room.<br>We open the door to find Logan and James fast asleep.

Jo grabs my attention and points to James' bed.  
>"What?" I ask her in a whisper.<br>"Look!" Jo says while giggling.  
>"What do you-.."<p>

Then there I saw James sleeping shirtless.  
>I know I've seen him shirtless before, but while sleeping it seems so.. different..<p>

It's so amazing.

_Why does James look so cute while he's sleeping? It's just like he's dreaming of something.. And those abs.. Those muscles.. Ohmy- SHUT UP KATIE._

I walk over to James without warning.  
>I see the list I made for him earlier.<p>

_Well, that means he'd finally read it. Should I be worried?_

Camille then taps my shoulder to signal that she'd be doing her dare.  
>She kisses Logan passionately, and Jo &amp; I realize the Logan's kissing her back.<p>

Our mouths drop to an O shape as we watch Logan's eyes flutter open.  
>And when Logan was about to say something..<p>

SLAP!

He's fast asleep again..

_Oh Cami.. _

James shifts and mumbles something out of his breath, and I gesture Jo and Camille to go out and get back to Jo's apartment now.  
>Didn't want to be caught by James..<p>

"You coming Katie?" Camille said before leaving.  
>"Yeah, let me just get something from my room, alright?"<br>She gives me her smile, and leaves with Jo following her back.

I head up to my room in search for my speakers & my ipod.

I grab my speakers and I find my ipod on top of a book on the shelf.  
>I get it and accidentally make books fall down.<p>

_Awww.. Shit.._

I drop the ipod and speakers on the floor as I began to pick up the books.  
>As I put the last one.. I saw one notebook on the floor with green hearts and purple stars.<p>

_Oh my god.._

I smile in excitement when I realize it was my diary from when I was a 10 year old.  
>I don't put it back, as I decide to take it along with me to Jo's place.<p>

I grab my ipod and speakers and head off.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? :) I'll write faster if you give suggestions.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is sort of just like a filler, i'm trying to make out a chapter or two for all the things you suggested. :)**  
><strong>I LOVED it all okay, and you should know that you can write a chapter for this story! I'm accepting. :)<strong>

**School just started for me, so.. Might have a long time on updatesss.. **

* * *

><p><strong>Jo's POV:<strong>

Katie came back with her iPod & her speakers and some notebook and lay down on her bed, not saying a word to either of us.

_Look a little too.. childish for Katie isn't it?_

We continue our game of truth or dare with me starting.

"Truth!" I shot up as Camille asks me.  
>"You wimp.." Katie giggled.<br>"Forget it.. If you wouldn't go for Kendall.. Who would you go for?" Camille asks with a smug.

_Not that this question hasn't occurred to me_ yet..

So I don't hesitate when I say.. "Logan.." and Camille's eyes suddenly went strange..  
>"CAMILLE! NO, I WLL NEVER EVER STEAL LOGAN AWAY FROM YOU! DON'T YOU WORRY!" I quickly add, scared my best friend would be mad at me.<p>

"No, Jo! It's fine.. Just.. shocked.." Camille said with a half smile..

We stop with an awkward silence.. and realize Katie has fallen asleep..  
>Her iPod on her hand, and that notebook on her other.<p>

"Psssssst.. Camille.. Look!" I whisper as softly as I could to Camille while pointing at the sleeping Katie.  
>"Whoa.. Did she just really daze off on us like that?" Camille said a little sad.<br>"I guess she's had a long day?" I suggest.  
>"Maybe? Hey, you want to check out her notebook?" Camille says her face brightening up.<p>

_Wait. Would it be even right to invade her stuff? But.. I guess we won't tell her? We'll bring it up sometime.. I'm just curious.._

Camille tries to get the notebook from Katie, but she squirms, but doesn't wake up.  
>Camille's eyes went up and said.. "JO! THIS IS KATIE'S DIARY FROM WHEN SHE WAS 10!"<p>

_I remember that diary! She made me read it once. But it only had one entry then.._

Camille then opens the notebook and we began reading through it..

_August 3, 2006_

_" It has been officially a week since we've moved here to the Palm Woods.  
>I gotta say, i'm lonely. But I met Jo &amp; Camille.<br>They seem like awesome people, too.  
>But things get awkward when your brother tries to hit on her, and when your 'not-so-brother-brother' hits on the other one.<br>Logan & Kendall are scoring chicks. Wow. Shocker.  
>James has gone out on his date with Rachel.. or A.K.A = Sunblock girl? Idk.<br>She's really pretty._

_Very pretty.._

_ANYWAYYYY!  
>Before he left, we were at the pool.<br>I was making my way down to him with the smoothie he wanted until some kid ran and made me slip into the pool.  
>Did I mention I don't know how to swim?<br>From the bottom of the water, I could feel eyes on me. But I was panicking, and losing air._

James suddenly went in and saved me.  
>I told him that he just jumped into chlorine just to save me.<br>But he said I was worth it.

_And in that moment..  
>I knew that I was never going to think of James the same way again. <em>

_Well, i'll write tomorrow! Xoxo. "_

Camille and I stopped.. to stare at each other..

Both of our eyes read the same expression:

_-KATIE HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH JAMES EVER SINCE SHE WAS 10-_

We continue to read he diary, and it's full of James & Big Time Rush.

_Wow.. I never knew.. But, she's probably over him by now.. right?_

_**- B I G T I M E P A G E B R E A K -**_

Camille and I stop reading at October 28, 2006. Which happened to be Katie's birthday.  
>Nothing special was written, except the fact that she got cool presents and stuff.<p>

"Hey Jo!" Camille said why yawning.. "mind if we head off to bed? I'm really tired.."  
>"Sure! Good night Cami!" I told her while yawning too..<br>"Night. Night.."

**3rd person's POV:**

Kendall woke up from thirst, and went outside to get a glass of water.  
>He then stopped and thought for awhile. He suddenly remembered that Katie was over at Jo's.<br>Jo gave Kendall a spare key to her apartment, for emergencies.

So, Kendall went to Jo's apartment, and opened the door, not wanting to wake anyone up.  
>He went to Jo's room to find all 3 girls sleeping while Any Kind Of Guy was playing.<p>

He chuckled at the song choice.

He kissed Katie on her forehead, and same for Jo..**  
><strong>He was about to head out until he stepped on a piece of paper on the floor..

Out of curiosity, he picked it up.  
>It was crumpled, but it still had readable words..<p>

He didn't have enough energy to read it tonight, so he just figured he's read it tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Submit chapterssss! ;)<strong>


	7. I NEED HELP  D:

**ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**I swear, I feel so bad for not updating.**

**School came up, and so much work.**

**You see, it's my first year at high school, sooo... D:**

**UHH, I NEED YOUR HELP! :)**  
><strong>HELP ME PUT UP CHAPTERS!<strong>

**just PM it to me, ok? AND I SWEAR. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. :) :D :D**

**i hate high school. :(((**  
><strong>KEEPING ME AWAY FROM MY FANFIC. 33 bad.**

**sorry, sorry sorryyy.**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE ! so sorry :

Hey you guys! Ohmygoshh. It's been how long already, and yet I haven't updated! I feel so horrible.  
>But anyway, are you still guys up for more chapters? I'm willing to continue if you're willing to read it on.<br>Review or PM me if you want me to keep going, please! Need ya'll for inspirations! :*


End file.
